You better not be joking
by Kaspian Jr
Summary: Aomine had begun to date numerous of girls - but then later on abandoned each one of them for no apparent reason, much to Kagami's dismay. Therefore, Kagami decided to confront him with it, along with Kuroko. That didn't end well, though. After the confrontation, Kuroko made hints and smaller riddles for Kagami to guess, and Aomine had one hell of a surprising request the next day.
1. Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

This won't be a long story, but it mostly consists of fluff, humour and confused teenagers, plus some intimate scenes.

Smut will be seen during the next chapter, which reasons the rating.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I would never really know what went on inside Aomine's head. From one day to another, he would change girlfriend, and then complain about missing having someone close. Not that he would say it aloud, but it was all about sensing how his behavior worked, and how he kept making comments about no one being able to satisfy him enough. He did not say that he was distressed; that would be to hurt his pride, but I knew that he innermost were. I had no solace to give, because you could not say that he treated his amount of 'beloved' ones right, and I usually scolded him for his blatant ignorance and lack of respect. He also had many expectations whenever dating a new one, or perhaps the problem was that he _didn't_ have any, he just needed someone to fulfill the dreamy image **of** 'the right one' inside his imaginary hierarchy, but never actually seemed to believe that he would find the right person. Therefore, what I am saying here is that he did not even give them a chance; he just claimed their bodies and tested them out, satisfied himself and then discarded them whenever he felt like it, like his personal sex-toys that he could summon whenever he felt like he needed it. I was tired of it. Kuroko and I had talked to him about it a few couple of times, but he always seemed to brush it off with an excuse or a reluctant; ''It's not your business''.

The way I even began to shape some sort of relation to him was strange. After the Winter Cup whereas we beat him, he began contacting me. It was strange, to say the least, but I did not actually mind it – or so I did not think at first, but his presence was somehow refreshing. The way he could spark a fire inside me was a renewal that I had not felt before, and Kuroko seemed to get along with him – though it took a while for Aomine to gain Kuroko's trust. Hell, I am not sure whether Aomine and I were even friends for the first couple of months, but it seemed like we brought each other up with our enormous amount of interest in challenging each other. Before we even started hanging out, we had made some definite craves for how Aomine was to speak to us, seeing as he tended to be very ego centered and at times uncaring if he was feeling down. That was how our 'friendship' started, and Kuroko, Aomine and I became bit of a trio, somehow. I still spent most of my time with Kuroko, but Aomine was welcome to join whenever his pride allowed him to. The least Aomine would do was to grovel in the dust, and to make it clear that he wanted contact was just not something he could do, so his entrance or sudden presence was always _'accidental',_ he said, just because he _happened _to go all the way to the Seirin basketball club. It was ridiculous.

**_However_**, returning to what was the main problem back then:

**Enough was enough.**

One day when we ate at the usual burger bar, I asked Aomine what was going on. Of course, he did not know what I meant, and Kuroko gave me a knowing look. I placed my seventh burger on the table- I was hungry, okay? Anyway – I placed it there and regarded Aomine, whom sat in front of me, with a long and pointed stare. ''The thing with…, the girls you're dating. I think you may have to relax a bit with it, you know. It's just too much,'' I started mildly, gaze flickering from Aomine and then to Kuroko, just to see if Kuroko backed me up in what I was saying. As if Kuroko noticed my pledge, he took the lead. ''You do not seem to be in a rightful state, Aomine… The way you're treating your girlfriends- is not okay. We've tried to talk with you about it before, but you seem to not want to. Moreover, it's a problem that you continue changing your _'toys'_ one after another. Furthermore, your way of viewing these people makes it seem like they are objects meant to fulfill your desires. They are not,'' Kuroko stated calmly, and then I wondered why people seemed to call me incapable of saying the right things, because what Kuroko said was _harsh_. However, it was what was rightful to tell, and Kuroko was always honest, whether it would be an advantage or a disadvantage during several of circumstances. It did seem to strike a nerve within Aomine, and he promptly stopped drinking his soda and set it down with a forceful slam. Aomine bared his teeth in a vehement snarl, and did a tilt upwards with his chin that meant to show annoyance, nonchalance and power whenever he got in a foul mood. ''So you think you can fucking tell me what to do, huh?'' He snarled, and then sent a reproachful glance to Kuroko and me. Aomine did not have such a bad temper as me, but he definitely had no complications in showing fury sometimes. Somehow, it seemed like Aomine was even worse off at certain times, and back then I felt no rage but a little cold inside when telling him out on his bad behavior.

It was unlike me to just sit and watch how Aomine's eyes gained a hooded glaze, hear how his voice turned gruff, his behavior more violent. Kuroko only but looked straight into Aomine's eyes, and then he raised himself and said; ''you are too sensitive right now, and if you need to talk to us while harboring so much anger, I do not want to hear it. We are trying to help you here, so let us talk again when you have cooled down.'' Kuroko gave me a brief glance, a tug at my player jacket to make me aware that I should leave as well – for my own sake, mostly. I nodded and followed Kuroko, but before leaving, I turned around and looked at Aomine.

Aomine was halfway up his seat, a snarl prominent on his lips as he spat some cunning words at us for leaving. He stopped talking when my eyes met his, and I was well aware that we must have made such a scene at the burger bar. ''I'm… sorry, I guess. It's not our business, after all. But- it's just-…. I don't know – whatever. You think you're…. I…. The way you're behaving is fucking rude, that's all – I mean, toward the girls and so on, and you just seem so unhappy, even if you won't say it aloud, and it's upsetting. I want you to be hap… - But if-, we-… **whatever!**'' Maybe I should have just left the talking to Kuroko, after all. I paused. ''I'm sorry,'' I said then, again – and I watched how something softened inside Aomine's eyes, though in a disheartening way that made a cold feeling wash down my spine, as if I had broken down a barrier that Aomine persistently had been trying to hold up for so long.

I didn't look back to see whether Aomine followed us or not when we left, but Kuroko and I didn't make it far outside before Kuroko stopped up and glanced at me over his right shoulder, his eyes seemingly neutral, even though I could see something else other people wouldn't have noticed. He seemed sad, and his eyes were a little bit bluer than before, eyes glazed, if even possible. ''Aomine is going to cool down, just wait,'' Kuroko said, and I shrugged, not knowing what to say. Kuroko turned around; his body language was simple but stiffer than the usual. ''Guess we reallyfucked up,'' I replied, then. It was Kuroko's turn to shrug. ''Bad timing is all,'' he sighed, ''but we would have brought it up anyway. He cannot continue to do as he pleases, and so Momoi has said as well.'' I gave him a questioning look. ''Momoi sincerely said she did not want to put any responsibility on our shoulders, but she asked me to tell you that it would be great if you could look after Aomine. He needs it.'' I was not surprised about Kuroko's words, so I straddled the backside of my teeth with my tongue and cleared my throat, thinking of an answer to contribute. ''And I'm not doing that already?'' I somehow chuckled, even though there was no humor in my words. Then the words stroke me, and I realized that Kuroko had not said 'We'. ''Think about it,'' Kuroko then said, as if declaring it a riddle, and then turned around to walk again. ''Hey, what's that supposed to mean?''

* * *

Surprisingly, I got a text message from Aomine the following day.

'_**Wanna meet at the court?**_'

It was a boring Saturday afternoon, and I had nothing better to do, which was why I sent him a quick message in return.

'_**sure cya in a sec.' **_

Not because I wanted to, or something. On the other hand… maybe a bit, but mostly because I wanted to know whether he was still angry or not. Mostly.

* * *

When I arrived, Aomine was already dribbling around with a forlorn, shabby basketball that we always used. He skillfully let it roam along the front of his hand, lifting it as he maneuvered the ball down the length of his arm, bending forward for it to roll between his shoulder blades and then made it slide down his other arm. I didn't take him by surprise this time, and he only but turned around, letting the ball spin on the tip of his fingers as he added speed once in a while with a haughty push from his other hand. Kuroko was not on the court, surprisingly. Without any greeting, I trudged towards him – the words; ''Where's Kuroko?'' on my tongue. Aomine did not seem to reflect much on my words, shrugging lightly as he tilted his head passively. ''Dunno.'' He said, and then dribbled slowly with the basketball again, those dark blue eyes observing me thoroughly. It made me a bit uneasy that he granted me this additional attention. ''Didn't you invite him?'' I asked, looking around as if I expected the blue haired boy to pop up somewhere. There was something strange about Aomine's behavior. ''Nah, I just wanna talk to you, thas´ all,'' he drawled, eyes half-lidded like he was bored already. Something weird unfurled inside my stomach, and I rubbed a clammy palm against my elbow, not knowing how to react. That was definitely strange. ''Talk about what?''

Aomine gave me a crooked grin, brows furrowed in a challenging matter. ''We'll talk when I've beat you, Bakagami,'' he laughed and threw the ball at me, and I caught it just by luck, still put off guard. ''As if,'' I grinned back, and everything was back to the average in just a mere couple of seconds.

We played for a while – or perhaps for hours, and our shirts clung to our chests due sweat. The sun was still high on the sky, baking the asphalt with its life-affirming rays. My feet were getting sore, since we had had a game the day before, which means before the commotion at the burger bar, and we had won, but it had been a harsh fight. I needed some rest, I figured. For once in my life, I was to draw my hand into the air in order to signal my need for a break, and I could not speak from panting so harshly. Aomine was still dribbling in a then slow pace, circling around me in a never-ending dare. ''Tired already? Lame,'' he tsk'ed at me while rolling his eyes, though a smile still lingered to his lips.

We sat down on a bench standing next to the fence framing the court, and Aomine was generous enough to pay a can of energy drink from the nearest vending machine for me. I took a swig of my drink, but I had noticed from the corner of my eyes that Aomine had not bought one for himself. When I was done, he took the drink out of my grip and took a swig too, and I was not quick enough to react – instead staring lamely at him as if he had grown a second head. He noticed how I was staring at him, and only gave me a wolfish grin in return. ''Low on money,'' he drawled, sticking his tongue out to run it along his lower lip. I made the mistake to follow the movement a little too meticulously, and when I got eye contact with him, he lifted one of his brows in _that_ way. Suddenly, my cheeks felt a little warmer than before, and it was not just due the heat from the sun. My breath turned a little bit more erratic, and I did not know why, I just felt so _embarrassed_. ''Kagami.''

I looked up again and into Aomine's eyes, but they were not playful. He harbored a somewhat serious look that seemed peculiar on his face. ''What?'' I asked lamely, and I stole the energy drink from him again, putting it up to my lips. Indirect kiss or not, I was thirsty. Just as I was about to swallow a mouthful of the sugary liquid, Aomine asked something weird. ''If I asked you to date me, would you do it?''

I spat the liquid out in the blink of an eye and then began to cough violently, having gotten some of it stuck in my windpipe. Aomine did not say anything, but patted me on my back until I was finished coughing. ''I—'' I started, not even knowing where to begin. ''You're kidding**, right**?'' I chuckled, but promptly stopped when I looked at Aomine again. It was there again, that disheartened look I saw back at the burger bar. I stopped dead in my tracks, mouth slightly agape and eyes blinking frantically, ''I- you _mean_ it?'' Aomine sucked the inside of one of his cheeks between his teeth so that it looked like his cheek was feeble, and he looked utterly distressed or at least confused with himself, if not a bit saddened. He then puffed his cheeks up, ran his hands through his scruffy locks of hair and sighed loudly. ''Forget it,'' he said. ''Just forget it. Never mind,'' he gruffly amended, raising himself so swiftly that the bench gave a strained creak. ''Wait- Aomine,'' I followed him as he was about to walk away whilst muttering curse words under his breath. '_**'Aomine**_.''

Aomine stopped walking, but he did not turn around. He continuously kept budging and stretching his fingers from where they were 'resting' against his sides, as if wanting to grasp something he could not get a grip on. ''Are you serious?'' I asked, but there was no humor in my voice, there was not a trace of anything else but curiosity, wonder and surprise. Aomine did not move for a second, and it seemed like he had an internal fight with himself whether he should turn around and confront me or not. At last, he turned around, but he did not look me in the eye. ''Yeah. I'm fucking serious, and I don't know why,'' he practically growled, running a hand through his hair once more in a sign of distress. ''It's just- I don't know. You just seem like… I don't know? The right? Maybe? Perhaps not? I don't know, I just… want to try something new and- and since you seem to, like, uh – to spark something... Inside me- oh god that sounds so wrong, fuck, _fuck_, _**fuck**_,'' he rambled, and that was the first time I had ever seen him at the brink of confusion or obvious frustration. He looked as if he was ready to panic. Aomine sounded _humble_, and there may as well have been two Thursdays in a week, because that was a view that I never thought I would ever be to see in my entire life. ''It- I- I felt it sometime before it got out of control, and since that seemed fucking crazy to me, I began to date everyone I could wind around my pinky finger to _satisfy_ th-the _needs_, so it just escalated from there- and it was stupid, and this is shitty- I…. **Fuck**!''

My heart was beating inside my chest so fast I felt like I could hear it throb in my ears. I felt like I was on the verge of something unknown, the brink of an abyss where everything was dark and unknown, and if I stepped down, I would really fall and perhaps never return. That was the feeling that harbored my veins back then, and I could not decipher whether it was a bad feeling or not, because as much as it was affirming, it was also terrifying – and a dangerous territory where everything was strange and unpredictable. Every step should be careful and be considered in several of ways. ''You b-better not be joking,'' I cut him off, and his eyes widened in surprise at my lack of belligerence. ''It's not like I know why, but- let's just fucking do it then,'' I continued, and everything inside my head seemed to be spurring.

Aomine looked flabbergasted, and I suddenly felt a surge of anger boil inside me. Instantly, I felt like _I_ was the one who was humble, as if _I _had been the one to request something as completely ridiculous as _dating_. What hit me in the following seconds was that, yes; both Aomine and I were guys, which equaled homosexuality if merged into intimacy and romance. I did not have a grudge against it, and it always occurred as something of the norm, but nonetheless; I had never imagined for it to be something that held importance to me. But then again, when had I ever been interested in girls? It was just never a thought that seemed to cross my mind. I had had a few girlfriends, but none of the relationships never really seemed to last. But- what was going on?

''If you're joking, I'm going to butcher you,'' Aomine growled and took a few perilous steps toward me, jabbing a finger toward my direction just to underline his earnestness. A sigh seeped through my teeth, and I furiously grinded the teeth's´ flat surfaces against one another and waved frantically with my arms – '_'I'm the one to say that, for fucks sake_!'' Aomine did not even question the English words I spoke, although he usually was quick to get annoyed with the foreign words. ''Then _what _are we?'' He hissed, closing in on me as he fisted my shirt and dragged me closer so that we were standing face to face. His expression pulled into a snarl, and his eyes were dangerous and menacing like they were when he and I would be amidst a game of our one-on-one tours. Everything was just _Aomine_, the smell of musk, the hand tangled in my shirt, those alluring eyes, that gruff voice, his warm breath spilling over my lips, the leg nestled between my thighs the closer he got – _everything_. ''We're _**dating**_!'' I practically yelled, fed up with the tensing atmosphere – unable to consume anything but the peculiar feeling looming between us.


	2. Saxx

**Warning:** sexual content & fluff (oh no - _anything_ but the fluff)

A closer view of their relationship is shown, and something more, which deepens their relationship. Aomine has to be _cha cha **real** smooth_ to impress Kagami, after all. The underwear brand he wears is actually enough, but hang on, _there's more._

Kindly leave a review when you're done reading. I hope you do like the way I have portrayed the characters.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was just… strange. There was not any more to add, it was just simply strange. However, as soon as it appeared, as soon I forgot about the dating thing and all. A whole month passed by where nothing out of the norm happened, despite the closeness that ensued between Aomine at me, though it was not much. By mentioning closeness, I mean that we spent a lot more time together than the usual, and occasionally he would sit a little closer. Nevertheless, at one time, I simply forgot – though that did not last for long, the forgetfulness, that is.

* * *

We were at a bar a late night because Aomine had forced Kuroko and I to go, and while I was absent as I were to visit the toilet, Aomine had apparently gotten a blonde visitor; a busty woman with not so much innocent interest in the dark haired athlete. Kuroko had only but smiled on the sideline, not interfered with anything as he let the event go its natural course, and he daintily sipped some light alcohol while smiling into his drink. I came back a little later, and was surprised to watch how the blonde woman had taken _my _seat, as she was lounging across the bar counter to obviously** flirt** with the guy that _I_ was dating.

Then again, did I really have any sort of priority regarding whether Aomine decided to flirt with the woman or not? I decided that it would be downright weird if I were to prop myself in between them and yap a; '_'Find another guy, this one is mine,'_' because really, I did not feel like Aomine belonged to me. On the other hand, some part of me wished that were the case. Maybe Aomine had regretted his request, and despite everything, we had barely acted as if we were actually dating.

Nonetheless, that did not stop the ferocious feeling that were streaming throughout my veins, or how I grinded my teeth together and felt offended on a whole another level that I did not know could be a possibility in even my wildest dreams. However, surprisingly, I did not say anything at all; so even though everything in my mind told me to do something reckless and belligerent, I only but sat down on a barstool that was on Aomine's other side. I originally sat between Kuroko and Aomine, but the blonde-haired woman had, as mentioned, occupied my earlier seat. I could see Kuroko faintly smiling from the corners of my eyes, and that really pissed me off, because I knew why he was smiling. Kuroko knew me all too well, and he was the first person I told the whole dating thing to, even though he only answered with a '' on time, Kagami. You two are ridiculous to watch tiptoeing around one another.''

Aomine was too busy speaking with the blonde-haired woman; he did not even notice my return, since he had his back turned against me. I eavesdropped their conversation, and it seemed that they were talking about the different drinks you could get in the bar, and which ones tasted good if you blended them. The woman made sure to suggest some drinks with vulgar names, but at the same time I could hear that she was intelligent as well as she was beautiful due the way she formulated her sentences. Then I remembered how Aomine loved busty women in general, panties and womanly stuff _on women_, considering how he always talked about how I lacked breasts and things akin. He even suggested for me to wear panties, and then proceeded to buy me some, just because he thought I would like it or need it sometime. I swallowed my drink in one go and shook on my head, finding relief in the burning sensation that took place in my throat from the alcohol's praise. The circumstances were somewhat annoying on other terms, because with Aomine and the woman between Kuroko and me, I could not even have a conversation with Kuroko as I was feeling like the one third wheeling.

Then everything turned upside down when Aomine took a quick, hasty glance over his shoulder and saw me sitting there, staring into my empty glass that before contained alcohol. Aomine spun around on his barstool so that he could look at both the woman and I, and then proceeded to wave a finger toward me, directly pointing at me as he said ''this is my_ chick_,'' to the woman. I almost dropped the glass held in my hand, and the woman looked just as mortified, though she was quick to return to her earlier state, mouth held in a considering purse. ''Well, _she's_ one hell of a chick,'' she said with an impish smile, but then grasped Aomine's shoulder in a half-friendly half-seducing way, giggling a '_'just kidding_.'' Aomine laughed along, although there was no spirit in his laughter, somehow. She lingered for a while, launched even me into speaking about the various kind of drinks, and I just played along, although I had no experience with alcohol in general. However, I did not really dare to admit that. She left at last, and Kuroko was smiling unusually wide for someone who would barely smile even if he were to win one million dollars in lotto. I claimed my seat between them once more and managed to give Kuroko a very sour grimace, and Kuroko just spoke a soft; ''you should almost have a biscuit for behaving so well.''

Kuroko, that bastard.

* * *

My mood was downing, though, but I was not sure why. It bothered me a bit – the thought of Aomine still liking other women because I knew that it would always be his weakness one way or another. The conversation Aomine and the woman had for ten minutes seemed even more flirtatious than the conversations that Aomine and I had had during the last month altogether. Aomine was definitely not stupid, and he did certainly notice my change in mood, but did not do anything about it – not until we got to my apartment, at least. We were walking towards our different homes, and it was not long until Kuroko had to change course and split up with us. We spoke a bit about our recent game and what we were to approve till the next one, but then Kuroko was to leave, so he did a klutzy goodbye with a wave of his hand and a ''goodnight, sleep well. Take good care of Kagami, Aomine.''

I would never understand Kuroko, I decided.

That did not change the fact that my face got beet red, and then I became reminded of it again; Aomine and I were actually _dating_. What confused me more was that when we reached the part where Aomine and I were to split, Aomine did not stop up and simply kept on walking towards the direction I was supposed to go. Nevertheless, of course, I was more than bewildered, so I just stood still and looked back and forth between the two roads; watching Aomine's back as it dwindled into the darkness the further away he got. At last, he turned around and gave me a questioning glance, and I did not know what to say. Aomine shrugged, saying ''I'm gonna sleep at your house, _Bakagami._'' He stated it as if it was for the obvious, but for a moment he looked a little insecure, as if changing his mind the more I settled into staring at him in confusion. However, at last, I just went with it, no matter how fast my heart was beating within my chest, and no matter how warm my cheeks felt.

* * *

Aomine was actually very polite for once. He placed his shoes neatly where they should be, was even generous enough to hang up his coat on one of the coat hangers and offered to take mine. I was a bit puzzled, but let him do it anyway. We had already gotten a meal at the bar, so I was not hungry, even though I was clearly always hungry, but I was more tired rather than anything else. Aomine's behavior was weird once more, and that was what stuck inside my mind for the rest of the evening as we sat and watched television until the clock struck one in the middle of the night.

I yawned loudly and announced that I would go to bed, so Aomine raised himself just as I did, and we stood awkwardly and stared at each other for a while. I had a double sized bed, so I offered for him to sleep there, and he – strangely hesitant – accepted my offer. That night I chose to sleep while wearing boxers and a shirt, even though I usually slept only wearing boxers. For some reason, I felt awfully exposed and vulnerable, and a bit flustered when Aomine chose to sleep in only his red and black boxers. What really settled me afire though, was the brand he wore – something I noticed just by accidentally looking at him out of the corners of my eyes. '_Saxx' _– an underwear brand for very well endowed men who needed extra comfort for… their…_ tool_. I saw it a few couple of times in America in special shops, which must have meant that Aomine ordered the brand from overseas for the sake of… extra comfort for… _whatever cause_. I could not concentrate properly for a while. Something like jealousy filled my stomach as well – the simple thought of Aomine being better at things, and that he had more… _advantages_.

I turned off the light with a feeble ''Night, Aomine,'' – and he returned it with a grunted 'G'night, _Taiga_,' with that drowsed, gruff voice of his. My body made me so confused. We were lying on each separate side of the bed, and I was almost reeling off the bed due how persistent I was to make sure that I did not touch him at all in a somewhat inappropriate way. At last, I gave up putting so much effort into it, and my eyes automatically closed and I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up about three hours later, took a tired glance at the clock that stood on the nightstand beside the bed. For a while, I did not really pay any attention to anything, but lingered in the draining sensation of feeling overly exhausted. That did not last for long though, because it did not take me much time to realize that I was definitely not lying alone, and someone as warm as a furnace was clinging to my back – and- something copious was pressing against my lower back, something I easily guessed what was. Something froze up inside of me, but at the same time a peculiar feeling blossomed in the pit of my abdomen, and my muscles automatically flexed due anticipation. Then there was the next thing – Aomine who leaned closer, his breath hot against my nape as he whispered a; '_'Kagami, you awake_?''

I suppose that it was not hard to guess whether I was awake or not, since he must have noticed the way my body had tensed up. Furthermore, I felt some kind of prickling warmth ensue between my thighs, and therefore realized I had gotten aroused as well due the close comfort, which, to be more exact, means that my body had become aroused even while I was asleep and oh god, the horrors of still being a _teenager_.

''Y-Yeah,'' I murmured softly, a little hesitant, which was very unlike me. Aomine was practically spooning me, and his form felt so warm and firm against my back. When I adjusted myself the slightest, I could even feel it when his abdominals flexed as if his body had a tremor travelling from his scalp to his feet. ''Feelin´ comfortable?'' He muttered then, and he sounded like he was half-asleep, which gave his voice that gruff effect that did something to my nerves. I did not answer for a while, thoroughly considered his question. I was definitely not feeling bad, but everything was just so _strange. _

Besides that, there was the fact that I had not even kissed Aomine yet, but there I was anyway, spooned with _his_ clothed erection pressed against my back. The air in my lungs were promptly sucked out of me when I felt a hand slide underneath the hem of my t-shirt at my front, and how solid fingers gently caressed the lower part of my abdomen, close to my own erection. When did Aomine manage to snake his arm around my hip? I am not sure what made me _not_ point out the close proximity, and instead I just made a peculiar noise in the back of my throat as if to say yes. The soft noise of bed sheets ruffled was soundly in my ears as I felt him moving closer after had I answered. ''H-How about_ you_?'' I whispered back, and the stutter in my voice made my cheeks tint with embarrassment. I heard Aomine's deep chuckle close to my ear, and then he hummed a ''never felt any better.''

It was very different from everything else we had done throughout the dating, my lips had never felt his, but then – as earlier mentioned, I was laying there completely aroused as he whispered into my ear with his gruff voice and indirect promises. I took a deep breath in an attempt to still the beating within my chest and my temples that were throbbing as if I had been out running. He pulled me out of my thoughts when he pressed the tips of his fingers a little harder into the gap between my abs, letting his fingers slide a little up and down experimentally, tracing the lines. I noticed how I was beginning to tremble the slightest, how I automatically had begun to press my legs tightly together- as if the tensing atmosphere and Aomine's experimental touches were tormenting me somehow.

There was something mutual between us - it was not necessary for him to ask for permission, because he had already gotten it – even though I was clearly feeling nervous. In addition, he was hesitant, due how he was observing how my body reacted to his touches, how I reacted vocally – everything.

Suddenly I could feel Aomine's stomach clench behind me, and the bed did a gentle rustle when he rubbed his pelvis against my bottom, how his clothed erection slid against the beginning of the split between my buttocks. I had not expected that, and to my surprise, I had let a soft gasp leave my mouth – which made him hum in satisfaction because of my oral response. He brushed his mouth against the juncture of my neck, and slowly leaned in and over me and dipped his tongue out and ran it along the side of my Adams apple. To do so, he had to press further against me – into me, since I was still laying on my side. His leg that was not facing the bed sheets was then laying askew on mine, though he withdrew it seconds later and instead lifted my thigh inch by inch with the hand that was before caressing my abdomen, grasping the muscles on the underside of my thigh. He had propped himself up with his other arm, using his elbow as leverage to hover a bit above me, and he raised his leg in unison with lifting mine so that he could get better access to brush against me in a tauntingly slow pace. I could feel how his stomach flexed whenever he did another snap with his hips, felt his arousal rubbing against the split of my buttocks steadily – a clear explanation and reasoning to me as to why he had to wear exactly _that_ brand for underwear.

I had slowly begun panting the slightest, and my gasps turned louder – turned into noises as I did a reluctant wheeze of a moan when Aomine gave a then forceful snap with his hips, nearly pushed me out of place. I thought it was somewhat humiliating, but that was only because I doubted what I sounded like myself, and because the noises that left my mouth sounded so light and _unlike _me. ''You sound so good,'' Aomine whispered into my ear, breathless. He dove down to hide his face in the juncture of my neck once more, and I could hear him inhale my scent as his breath did a stutter and he hummed 'mmh' again. His grasp on my thigh turned tighter, and he lifted it higher to grant himself more access as he slid himself closer by digging the heel of his feet into the mattress for further advantage. It was so warm, and heat was pooling in my stomach – I felt like I was drenched in need and _Aomine_, his strong hands, his hot breath against the side of my throat, his erection pressed against my clothed buttocks.

Then he promptly stopped, and in the matter of seconds, my back received a whip of cold air when he withdrew himself, although he did not let go of my leg. He lifted it further and - surprisingly easily – rolled me onto my back and settled himself between my thighs, letting go of me as he placed his hands on each side of my head instead. It was dark, and therefore I could not see his eyes, but only see the sturdy frame of his face, shadows sculpting his cheekbones as he hovered above me. His breath fanned over my face – everything was so warm. ''Shirt,'' was all he said, but that was enough for me to get the innuendo. I braced myself on my elbows and got myself up juast as Aomine withdrew himself the slightest. I did not make it far before he tugged impatiently at the hem of my shirt, tugging it upwards as I helped him getting it off me.

When he had pulled it off me, he threw it across the room – and suddenly his eyes were all on me again, even though they in reality never had left me. He leaned a little forward, just so that the tips of our noses were brushing, so close that I could outline his eyes, eyelashes, and see whenever he blinked. ''_Taiga_,'' he said, but it was rhetorical – there was nothing it in, despite the variedness of how he tasted the name on his lips, which made my breath do a stutter. ''_Daiki_,'' I had said in return before I could stop myself. A sudden smile tugged the corners of his lips, I could barely see it – although I managed, but it was not wolfish, it was just genuine. Something weird swelled within my chest, and everything in my throat felt strained – something akin to _joy _filled my veins, and to my surprise, I had chuckled gently – for no apparent reason, though. Then it was I, who had leaned forward, closed the distance between us as I felt his lips brush against mine. My hands had begun to shake slightly; my breath had turned a little bit more ragged than before. I was to realize that his lips were not as chapped or dry as I had thought; they were not even rough or anything alike. Instead, they were soft, if not a bit hesitant - a little wet, gentle and slow.

In the meantime, I could feel how he caressed my biceps and hands, running his big palms down my sides only to return them to my shoulders, all the while he kept pressing a bit closer; encouraging the kiss. I had tensed a little in surprise when I felt something wet flicker along my lower lip, nearly jumped from my seat when a prompt twinge had occurred along my spine, which made me flex my stomach and keen a soft murmur against his lips. Then, everything turned warm and wet. He had pressed the tip of his tongue between my lips as I was unaware, lost in murmurs of surprise. I was not surprised to find that he was somewhat skilled at kissing, noticing how he easily found a way to lead me as he straddled the backside of my teeth tenderly. As much as it was mesmerizing and put me into a distant haze, I could not help but to feel _very _jealous, taking into account how he must have learned to kiss like that through raw experience. We drew apart with a slick, embarrassing noise – I was painting harshly as if I had been running a marathon. My cheeks were prickling; I almost thought they could catch a fire anytime given. That had been my first kiss with Aomine. Not the way I had expected it to go, but I was definitely not left with a feeling of void.

Before he leaned in again, I laid myself down on my back and looked expectantly up at his shadowed form, fumbling to find his hands through the dark and at last found them. I tugged lightly, gesturing that I wanted him to lie down with me. He complied without hesitation, this time, and I reminded myself of our prominent arousals when his firm form pressed against me. It was also the first time I felt how it was like to have his skin against mine, the damp and fuming skin of warmth. Before I could say or do anything again, his lips were on mine and it continued for minutes – although it felt like mere seconds. I got distracted through the kiss, because he, the sly bastard, had sneaked his hands underneath the elastic band of my boxers – cupping my erection. He had been chuckling against my lips because of my reaction, but there was no time for me to recover, and he had no plans of letting me go without teasing or tormenting me. His solid fingers wrapped around me, making me squirm underneath him, toes curling as I moaned loudly – it felt so affirming. I was still so embarrassed about the display I must have given him, but there was no place for that at all.

''It's w-w-weird,'' I murmured through gasps and intense heaps of air, and I did not know where to put my hands – I was not the one who usually were to be manhandled like that, so I just let them rest on Aomine's hips, careful not to disturb his motions. I'm not sure what I meant by saying that it was _weird_, but those feelings – it was just not _real_, it was as if taken out of a book or something alike. I did not think I would be one to feel something so intense, and then with and because of _Aomine,_ of all people. However, how was I to know that the right one was often walking next to me just two meters away or more? Aomine faltered though, and he raised himself slightly to look at me, though I still could not see his face rightfully. I could almost _feel _how he arched a questioning brow. I blinked my eyes frantically, looking around in the room.

Since we were reluctantly withdrawn from not being engulfed in the intimate motions, I came to realize that I was sprawled in front of him, vulnerable. ''I-it - you know, uh – fuck, the – I- It feels really good, that's all - I'm just saying, I—'' it was embarrassing, how my voice broke halfway through the 'sentence' and a growing feeling of utter panic arose in my stomach. I tried to close my legs in reflex, but could not, since Aomine was straddled between my legs and thus blocking. ''I'm sorry—it feels really good, I—'' I tried again, but Aomine silenced me by lounging forward and pressed his lips against mine, even though I was about to turn my head to look somewhere else.

''_Baka_gami,'' he chided in a somewhat humored voice, and then he chuckled. ''Freakin´ know that already, jeez,'' he whispered against my lips, and I could feel him smiling. ''It's fuckin´ weird, but feels really good, doesn't it?'' He then said, and he reminded me of the circumstances with just a sudden grasp of his hand around my arousal, making me shiver audibly. ''´Sides, I like you _**a lot**_,'' were the next words, and that made me still in his embrace shortly – a tender feeling growing inside of me. ''You make me feel **so** _fucking´ __**good**_,'' as bipolar as ever, Aomine was quick to change the atmosphere with just his husky voice, his hips grinding against my thighs just to make me aware of his arousal pressed against mine, and all the while he continued to stroke me in a, again, tauntingly slow pace. ''Your voice turns me on, the way you sound so wanton – so _helpless,_'' he whispered, and he thumbed the head of my arousal and squeezed gently, grinding along with every stroke of his hand. ''Big contrast compared the big n' scary tiger I see on the court,'' he gave me a chaste kiss, and then bit my lower lip, subsequently lapping his tongue over the small cut he made, although I did not notice the pain at all. Instead, I was busy gasping lowly to every word he spoke, every time he arched into me, a small sort of keening. ''_Aomine_,'' I moaned, but he did not change his pace, he only but continued the slow but rich touches.

''Just that I get to see this side of you, squirming and moaning, it's fuckin´ delicious,'' he traced his lips against mine for just a second, but then began to run them along my jawline and down to my throat. I felt blunt teeth scraping against the skin along my Adam's apple briefly. ''—and it's all for _**me**_, and only _**me**_.'' He finished the last word with a growl, and I could feel how his throat vibrated against my collarbone. ''_**Please**_,'' I said at last – and I must have been so far off, because never in my wildest dream would I thought that I would do something as to beg, but I did, and it seemed like Aomine got the reaction he had wanted- or expected. He gave another wolfish chuckle. I thought he would continue, but then again, he withdrew himself and I got confused for a second or two, right until he tugged harshly at my boxers and pulled them down so that my arousal was not trapped underneath the fabric anymore. Although it was relieving, they then hung around my thighs and tightened there, barely elastic enough to handle how much I had spread my legs. I could hear the sound of Aomine pulling his own down, and how his knuckles brushed against my inner thighs in the process, leaving marks of heat wherever they touched.

Suddenly, he was all over me again, but he was on all four and not directly pressed against me. I felt myself tense up when something larger brushed against my arousal, Aomine's hands wrapped around me, and I realized that he was pumping the both of us with just one of his hands, the other one next to my head used to hold himself above me. The thought alone made a tremor surge through me, and I faltered to find his hips again with my hands where I dug my nails into the skin. It was so warm, so engulfing and thrilling. I begun to grind against him in return, arching into his touch as I forgot everything about my earlier state of embarrassment, voice diligently filling the room – mingled with Aomine's breathy huffs and small 'mmh'´s.

''Feels so good,'' I kept whispering between moans, and Aomine only but fastened his pace the louder I got. The words turned into smaller pleas as I was squirming underneath him and continuing to arch into his touch, which made the bed rustle louder than before, releasing a creak for every time he thrust his hips against me and our bodies rocked together in a fluid way. Just then, a surging heat blossomed in my stomach, something building inside my body as I felt like my whole body was devoured in a netting wave of ecstasy that went from my scalp to my feet. I did not manage to say anything before I came, and everything turned dull and hazy, I was shaking violently in Aomine's grasp. He only moved his hand a little more before I could feel how he stopped up too, his hand next to my head fisting the bed sheet as his hips did a stutter, and he instantly relaxed from where he was hovering above me.

Everything turned silent, except for the noises of Aomine and me panting. Minutes passed where none of us did anything, but I kept my hands on his hips, and he only loosened his grip around our arousals and placed his hand on my hip instead, slowly running his hand along my side in a gentle caress. We only moved when our panting had turned into soft breathing, and he laughed quietly – saying a; ''wanna sleep naked?'' and I laughed too, though answering with a breathy ''yeah''. Everything felt so satisfying, his presence near me, the knowledge of what we had just done. The fact that I knew that he would be lying beside me when I woke again, and he would be mine, and I would be his.

He withdrew himself, still generous enough to help me get my boxers completely off, afterwards kicking his own off as he threw himself down beside me with a heavy 'flump' so that the bed did a reluctant creak. ''You should buy a new bed,'' he groused, head mushed against a pillow, thus his voice was slightly muffled, '' this one is fuckin´ noisy.'' I sighed heavily, but chuckled in response a, ''it's new, so I don't think so. I didn't buy it for _this _purpose, after all, you shithead.'' I expected him to snarl a vehement swear due how I referred him as, but he only wheezed a complaint. He turned his head, and I could feel his eyes on me. ''I'm glad I'm here with you,'' I told him – my mouth got ahead of my mind. The embarrassment was returning.

''I think I love you,'' he muttered in a tired voice and then yawned – right into my face. For a moment, I was flabbergasted, but then it turned into prompt annoyance. It was all right to share breath and warmth during intimate moments, but a lukewarm yawn to the face was just _nasty_. ''That's disgusting,'' I groused and mushed a hand against his mouth, and he laughed loudly in return. It was weird; he did not even get mad or annoyed with my reactions or the words.

''That I love you?'' He asked. ''No, that you yawned into my face,'' I hissed and turned my side against him, but I was smiling widely all along. He laughed loudly in return, which turned into a long whine when I turned. ''C'mon, _babe_,'' he smothered, snaking an arm around my hip as he drew me closer – back to the position we had to begin with. I slowly turned around and gave him a sour look, even though he could not see it due the darkness. ''That just sounds wrong,'' I murmured, but I turned to face him completely, and he lifted his arm to let me do it, but kept it there to draw me closer. ''Do you love me?'' He asked, and our nose tips brushed again. ''Maybe,'' I said, and he gave a complaint and said a reproachful ''Kaga_mi_'', with just a little touch of attitude. ''I think I love you too, _okay_?'' I murmured sourly, although continuously grinning. ''Really?'' he whispered. ''Really,'' I whispered back, and he made a satisfied hum. I could not help it. I had really fallen.


End file.
